Dancing with Su-San
by TomatoToni
Summary: Just another day in the home of Sweden and Finland. Mostly Finland thinking about Sve. Not really sure how to summarize this tbh. Slash.


**_A fic I originally wrote to help me study, but I've changed it a lot since then xD By the way, I'm really sorry if it suddenly changes to like past tense to present tense. I'm really bad at doing first person but I wanted to give it a try. I know if I look over it, I wouldn't find or begin to understand my own mistakes. So sorry!_**

* * *

I went to see Germany today. I was so nervous and I'm sure I was shaking for a while at first. But it turns out we actually do have a lot in common! There was nothing to be scared about; he's such a nice guy! The whole thing was perceptual set, of course- a tendency to perceive something in line with what you expect based on past.

But Germany wasn't scary at all. He was so sweet and kind to Italy. I had heard how... annoying the smaller country was meant to be, and he was even worse in person. He was a nice country, of course... just a little loud. I was impressed at how Germany managed to put up with him everyday. They both had a lots of depth perception- the ability of our eyes and brain to add a third dimension to everything we see- if you get what I mean...

Oh, yeah... the Psychology stuff. Well, Sve has been teaching me a few things and it's all very interesting. I'm not good at remembering what certain things are but Sve always helps if I need it. Sve is very good with this stuff. He's an illusion really, if that makes sense. Meaning people misinterpret him. I used to do that as well. In fact, I used to be more scared of Mr Sweden than I was of Mr Russia. But I was wrong about him. After spending more time with him, I realized that there was so much more to him. He's sweet; he does anything he can to help me with everything, cooks for us, worries about me. He... *blush* He sings. Sve is very good at the singing. Whenever I hear him, my heart leaps. I used to watch him and listen to him singing without him knowing, but once I fell over and he heard me... since then, he sings to me, somehow knowing when I need it. He's also incredibly smart, kind, helpful, adorable...

I walked inside mine and Sve's home and put my things down by the door. Then I walked to the kitchen where I knew Sve would already be cooking dinner for us. I loved his cooking as he always made something new and interesting everyday. Sealand sometimes complains about his food, saying he wants to eat something _normal_ like other people, but I know he secretly likes the food.

I stopped short when I opened the door to the kitchen, my eyes un-believing. Su-San was _dancing_. He was dancing very, very well and I couldn't help but stare as his hips swayed. I've never seen him dance before, so he must be in a good mood. I decide I want to watch just a little longer... no, it's not creepy... Whatever he's dancing to, he's good at it, okay?

But then I somehow managed to trip over my own feet while trying to quietly step back, so Sve noticed me and immediately stopped dancing. I knew I was caught now, so I just looked down at the floor blushing and rubbing my hurt head.

"Fin?" I heard Sweden. He was now in front of me, so not wanting to be rude, I looked up to him, hoping he couldn't tell I was embarrassed. "Are you okay?"

"M'fine..." I mumbled, standing up to face him. His lip was curled up into a small, amused smile and I knew he knew I had been watching.

Sve held out his hands to me and curiously, I took them, just to be pulled closer to him, against his chest. I smiled and rest my head on his chest. "Su-San?"

"If you wanted to dance, you could have asked." He told me, causing me to blush again.

We started swaying to nothing and then I no longer felt embarrassed. The whole thing was so bizarre though and so I ended up laughing to myself. Sve looked confused at why I was laughing, probably thinking I was laughing at him, so I just kissed him softly to tell him it was nothing to be worried about. We stood there for a while, swaying, laughing and kissing until a timer went off and Sve had to let go. I pouted but he didn't see me, so I called Sealand for dinner.

I put my arms around Sve from behind as he set the table and he turned around to smile at me, a smile only I got to see. I smiled back and kissed him more passionately than before, even though I knew Sve didn't like that sort of behavior at the table. He didn't seem to mind this time though, as he put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer, rubbing his tongue against mine and moaning softly against my lips. I wasn't complaining about his sudden change of rules.

"EWWW! DON'T PUT ME OFF MY FOOD, DAD! THAT'S BEDROOM STUFF!" Sealand shouted as he walked in, causing me and Sve to break apart.

We all took our seats at the table and ate our food in the usual manner- Sea complaining about what his dad made and me and Sve occasionally doing cute things to gross him out.

When I first ran away with Su-San, I had never imagined my life would become so perfect with him. Now I have a family, and I never want it to change.


End file.
